


The Stars and Your Eyes

by FruitLemonTea



Series: Just Some OC Stuff [6]
Category: The Loop Among Us - Fandom
Genre: (or non binary folk), (or woman), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Don’t trust the tags or the narrator, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I am a big liar :D, I made fluff for once, I'm Bad At Tagging, No Angst, Oh My God, Tags May Change, Teenage Dorks, i love them, look at them they are great, no beta we die like man, okay I lied maybe some angst, pls be proud, smh I don’t even know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitLemonTea/pseuds/FruitLemonTea
Summary: “Hey Iccy, why is a raven like a writing desk?”“Why?”“Because—“
Relationships: Arla/Icarus (TLAU), Arlene Crawford/Euphoria Rose Astor
Series: Just Some OC Stuff [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992979
Comments: 10
Kudos: 4





	1. Why is a Raven like a Writing Desk?

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a Discord server named The Loop Among Us that belongs to @williamsden on AO3. The character, Arla, does not belong to me, and credit goes to @i need a username#5925 on Discord. Icarus, however, is my character, and yes her nickname is Icarus despite ‘Icarus’ being a boy name, shhh-

“Heyyy Iccy- why is a raven like a writing desk?” Arla poked Icarus' back with her pencil, to which Icarus turned around and snatched her pencil away from her. “Hey! Give the pencil back!” Arla pouted, getting up and leaning forward to reach for the pencil.

“Miss. Crawford, please sit down.” The teacher scolded as she turned around at the first sign of Arla’s chair leaning forwards, to which Arla wondered how in the world it was even possible. “Sorry...” She muttered, laying down on her desk and not paying attention to the class, because fuck school.

Then, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She looked up to see Icarus, giving her the ‘sh’ sign and signaling her to put her palm out.

Icarus placed a piece of chocolate candy in her palm.

“Oh my gOsH Iccy you’re the bEsT-” She said, then tried to control her volume when Icarus gave her a look, and happily saved the candy for later because why would you straight up eat the candy your crush gave you? What in the world would be wrong with you if you did that, oF cOuRsE you should save it!

Icarus sighed before pointing a finger towards the board, turning back around and paying attention to the board again. Which is basically Icarus' way of saying ‘shut up and learn please’, so she groaned and reached for her pencil.

...um-

“Hey, Iccy-” She poked Icarus.

“Iccyyyyyyyy-”

“Arla, what?” Icarus spun around, looking so done with Arla’s bullshit that she will probably straight up tell the teacher if she even dares speak another word that isn’t important.

“...My pencil..”

“...O h .”

—

“Iccyyyy just make a gueeeeesssss!” Arla followed Icarus to lunch, waving her hand in front of Icarus' face when she didn’t even bat an eye. “IccYyYyyYyyy?”

“Arla, Angel, I really don’t have the time for this-” She said, with the vibe of a thirty year old having to deal with a child.

Arla pouted. “But- it’s importaaaant, come on!”

“Arla-” Icarus started, but didn’t finish her words. She looked around quickly before grabbing Arla’s arm, pulling her the opposite direction of the cafeteria. “HEy- uH- where are we going?” Arla asked, but didn’t complain. Imagine your crush pulling you over to some random secret place. Who would say no? Not her.

Icarus ended up taking her to the school rooftop, which was actually supposed to be closed off, so Arla had absolutely zero idea how she managed to get a key to that place, but she’s not even going to ask. There are more important things at hand than asking your crush where she got this secret key to the forbidden rooftop.

“What do you want?” Icarus asked, almost immediately after she closed the door back up. “You’ve been following me around all week, Arla, I need some private space too.”

“Well...” Arla suddenly didn’t know what to say. It was like her throat was clogged or something. Well heck, how is she going to tell Iccy she actually has a secret long developed crush on her that has been going on for who knows how long straight to her face? She’s not, like... completely without any social awkwardness or anything.

“Well?” Icarus repeated, then pinched the bridge of her nose, clearly annoyed. “I’m sorry, Arla, but I really don’t have time today. Just... I’m not up to it. Please, maybe tomorrow.”

“Oh.... okay!” Arla said, not knowing what else to say and completely out of reflex. Kinda. Oh great she missed her confession chance. Just like that. Arla, what the heck.

Icarus gave her a smile. Arla quite liked her smiles. “Thanks. It’s not really your fault, I’m just having a bad day. C’mon, let’s go get lunch.” She said, opening the door back up and leaving.


	2. A Secretive Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Icarus finds herself a secret gift.

The day started out as usual. Icarus got out of the car, her uniform perfectly in order, and not a single tangle could be see in her hair. She waved to the fellow students, being quite popular amongst her peers, and she went to her locker in order to place her things there.

That’s when she noticed a small, unusual box in the locker. The box was a navy blue shade, in contrast with the school locker’s red shade, and decorated with light blue ribbons. Icarus frowned slightly, but only for a second before she took out the box, looking around at people for suspects. It wasn’t an unusual thing for her, the ‘popular girl’, to receive gift boxes, but there was a particular thing that stood out for this one.

There was a small print of a panda on the corner of the card attached to the ribbon, which had her name on it, so she knew it was meant for her. The thing about it is that this wasn’t just any panda; it was the panda from that one book she liked, which got adapted into a TV show. She wasn’t sure if the person just happened to use this card, is a fan of the panda, or was simply a stalker who somehow knew she liked it. Anyhow, it made her pick up some interest in this mysterious person.

She put the gift box back into the locker since she definitely isn’t about to take it to class, and made double sure the locker was locked properly before heading to class.

—

Icarus arrived early as per usual, though someone else’s presence in the classroom surprised her.

“Arla?” Icarus called out, walking over to her seat as Arla’s gaze followed her, as if she expected some kind of reaction from her. Icarus didn’t mind giving her the pleasure of seeing her reaction. “Why, you’re here super early today!” She said, acting all surprised, and to be honest, she was. Arla never really came to school on time, not to mention this early. It was just odd of her.

“Wellllll, I had to do somethiiiiiing...” Arla blinked at Icarus rapidly, trying to indicate something. Icarus just ignored it. She’s not really about to question what in the world this girl is up to again. She’ll find out soon enough, anyways. “Uh-huh. I’m sure it was important then.”

“WeEeeEeLlllLlLllLllLLlll..... aCtUaLlY...” Arla coughed, and continued to do her... weird little..... eyeing thing. Which Icarus continued to ignore. “Arla-” Icarus started, then just gave up because she’s not ready to deal with this bullcrap. She lightly flicked Arla on the forehead, to which the girl whined about, and tapped the book on her desk. “Get to studying and stop worrying about trivial things.”

“HeyYyYy IcCy c’MoN.... It’s not trivial, whatever that means..!”

“..It means something of little importance.” Icarus opened her book, taking out her notebook and a pencil.

“Oh... I’m gonna use that from now on..... Wait no- still! It’s imPoRtAnTttTt!!” Arla rested her head on the table again. Icarus sighed, starting to write as she spoke. “I’m sure studying is of much more importance than whatever schemes you have, Angel.”

Arla pouted. “Well, still, it’s not like everyone has the time to study like you...”

Icarus' hand suddenly gripped harder than she should’ve on the pencil, causing it to slide across the page and make a mark. She stared at it for a second before taking out an eraser to erase that. “And you’re one of the people who has time to study.”

“Fiiiiiine, I’ll stuuuudyyyyyy... But only if you watch me, Iccy~” She said, throwing another wink.

“..Stop with that tone.”

“Aw c’mon, it’s not working? How?!”

“Arla-”

“Okay, okay...”


	3. A Chat with an Old Friend & Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things don’t seem to be so well for Icarus, but at least she finds the culprit behind the gift.

The school day ended before she noticed it. That wasn’t so unusual for her; everything always fluttered by quick for her, the days always just the usual. Though, it wasn’t always like that. Icarus used to be observant of her surroundings, knowing that would help her a lot when she’s a well-known person, but recently things have just gone a bit downhill in general for Icarus, the days losing colors to them. Before she was able to notice anything on her own, her friend creeped up on her in a hug.

“Icarusss!!” Called Heather, aka not Arla. Icarus blinked and stared for a second before recognizing who that was. God, Icarus, she groaned to herself, you’re literally in high school. It can’t possibly have affected you that much to the point you’re forgetting things like an elder.

“Hello, Heather.” Icarus smiled at her, not about to let her start suspecting anything. It won’t benefit her at all if some nosy person like Heather found out she wasn’t doing so well, even if she’d known Heather for a few years now.

Heather obnoxiously crossed her arms, strolling down the hallway along with Icarus as if she couldn’t tell people were looking and judging every single little movement the two girls made that wasn’t the slightest bit graceful. “How have you been? I didn’t even get to talk to you that much, you’ve always been around that other girl. That... um..... What’s her name again?”

“Arla.”

“Oh yeahhh right, y’know, Arla!” Heather clapped her hands together, a bright smile on her face, and Icarus returned it, though what she was really thinking is just wondering how nice it must be to be so ignorant of the burn of stares and be free of all pride. “You’re always hanging around her, I thought we were bestiiies!”

“Heather, you flatter me.” Icarus simply stated, turning around the corner now to head on back to her place. “I’ve got to go..” She paused, then quickly coughed to pretend her throat just wasn’t well to cover up her stuttering. “..Go home. See you later.” She did have a driver, but she preferred to walk home instead now for various reasons.

“Awww what?! We’ve only just got back together!” Heather ignored her attempts at leaving this conversation and followed her. “I’ll just go back home with you, my driver can wait.”

Icarus sighed.

“Hey! Don’t look so sad about talking with me! Plus, why isn’t that Arley girl here?”

“It’s Arla. And she’s not here because apparently something came up.” Icarus corrected her, for some reason slightly annoyed that Arla was being talked about like this.

Heather gave her that ‘ehe-☆’ type of look. “Yeah yeah, Arla, whatev- OOO!” Her eyes lit up when she saw a holiday sales store, and only then did Icarus realize they’re now in the shopping area. Of course, she’s not going ‘ooo’ because of the holiday sale, they were both very much able to afford expensive and, perhaps to a normal person’s eyes, overpriced things. What she was ‘ooo’ing at was the theme of the holiday, which made Icarus truly realize New Year’s Eve wasn’t yesterday and it’s now February. Of course she knew the dates, it just never became apparent in the sense where she truly felt like she was there, in February, and it’s been months since...

“It’s Valentine’s Day soon! I didn’t even realize! Oh my gosh, I wonder how many gifts we’ll receive this year!” Heather said, excitedly, but more for the candy than the point of receiving a gift itself.

Icarus didn’t comment on that. She stood there looking over the obviously cheaply made decorations, thinking about that one gift box she got. Perhaps she shouldn’t be caring so much about it, but it just... Made her interested in the sense that someone might also possibly enjoy the same thing she does.

It’s such a pathetic thought. Icarus quickly pressed those feelings down.

Heather looked at her for a few seconds before looking very concerned, which is when Icarus realized she must’ve been spacing out for too long. “Um.... Icarus, you okay? You’re way less cheerful than usual. You were always super energetic.”

Right. That. Of course, that makes sense, she was supposed to be more cheerful- she wasn’t supposed to act out of her age. That wasn’t allowed. “Oh... um, sorry, it’s just...” She swallowed back the tingling fear still remaining in the back of her head. “...My cat died recently. You know, the black one?”

“Oh! That makes sense, why didn’t you tell meeee? I hope you feel better soooon!!” Heather immediately sighed in relief, whereas Icarus just smiled at her, wondering how great it would be for her to have the privilege of being raised in ignorance.

They talked a bit more before Icarus waved goodbye to her, and stood in front of the front door for a long time before going inside.

“I’m home, mother.”

—

Icarus realized she hadn’t taken a look at her gift yet. Which was also when she realized a huge mistake.

—

Icarus took advantage of the rooftop to take out her gift properly and get a look at it. Her hand shook slightly, the sweater she was wearing covering her hand—it must’ve been cold—as she took off the ribbon and opened the gift box, revealing the contents inside.

It was a mini plushie of the duck. It was quite obviously hand-sewn since it wasn’t the best looking, but it managed to hold together. There was some dust on it, but she brushed it off gently. There was also a piece of chocolate candy at the side of the small gift box, probably stuffed in the box last minute.

She knew immediately, then, who sent that gift.


End file.
